


Number10 - Tome 2

by HarryGayStyles



Series: Number10 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryGayStyles/pseuds/HarryGayStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tromperie, corruption, violence, contrainte, séquestration, chantage, menace, privation de liberté, confiscation des pièces d’identité, viol, torture psychologique et physique. Voici ce qui résume ce que je fais dans la vie mais bien sûr, tout ceci m’a été retiré alors que j’étais en voyage d’affaire. Ces enfoirés ont volé mes enfants mais je compte bien les récupérer, tous, sans aucune exception. Je les ai retrouvés et maintenant, rien ne va m’empêcher de reprendre ce qui m’appartient, absolument rien. Alors préparez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de cadeaux…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Louis

Qui était cet homme? Pourquoi tout le monde était autant tendu parce qu’il était là? Pourquoi Harry avait subitement arrêté de marcher comme s’il avait foncé dans un mur? Mon Dieu, qu’est-ce qu’il se passait?

Harry : Father!

Je fis de gros yeux en entendant ce qu’Harry venait de dire et tirai rapidement sur la corde quand Harry commença à courir vers l’homme, le faisant s’arrêter complètement. Je vis la colère dans les yeux de Father parce que je le séparais de son précieux petit bébé. Je refusais qu’Harry s’approche de lui. Je n’en revenais pas que Father était réellement. C’était tout simplement impossible. Je devais être en train de rêver parce que c’était totalement invraisemblable.

Harry : Please, Louis, please, please, please, Louis, Louis, please, please…

Je le tirai vers moi sans lui laisser la chance de se rapprocher de Father. Cet homme était retenu par des gens de notre société et j’en étais bien heureux parce que je n’aurais jamais été de taille contre lui. Je n’en revenais tout simplement pas de voir enfin le fameux Father. C’était tellement dur à réaliser surtout après tout ce qu’Harry venait de me dire, il avait fallu que Father arrive à cet instant précis.

Rapidement, sans perdre une seconde de plus, je mis Harry sur mon épaule. Normalement, j’aurais été dans l’incapacité de faire une telle chose mais parce que Father était là et que j’étais sous le choc, j’avais assez d’adrénaline pour me permettre de soulever Harry comme s’il était très léger.

J’allai dans l’ancienne chambre d’Harry et fronça les sourcils en voyant que Tyler était dans la chambre avec le numéro 25. Ils froncèrent eux aussi les sourcils en me voyant et je me pressais de déposer Harry sur le lit et de sortir avec Tyler dans le corridor.

Moi : Father est là!  
Tyler : Quoi!?  
Moi : Tu m’as très bien compris! J’ai refusé que le numéro 10 aille le voir mais il est là et je suis certain qu’il est là pour les enfants!

Tyler ne me répondit même pas et il partit à courir vers l’accueil où il avait deviné que Father se trouvait. Je m’occupais de verrouiller la porte de la chambre des garçons et suivis rapidement Tyler. Je ne pouvais pas croire que cet homme était effectivement là.

Je ne pus m’empêcher de jeter un regard noir à Father quand je le vis. Tyler était en train de parler avec lui mais j’étais trop occupé dans ma contemplation pour écouter ce qu’il disait. C’était véritablement Father parce qu’Harry n’aurait jamais réagi comme cela pour quelqu’un d’autre. Cet homme était tellement grand et muscler. Il avait un visage impassible, comme si le fait d’être ici était la routine pour lui.

Je ne savais pas ce que Tyler avait dit, mais je suivis le troupeau de gens quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de réunion. Father n’avait pas le droit de venir ici pour ravoir tous ses enfants. Ils ne lui appartenaient pas. C’était illégal et il ne pouvait pas réellement les ravoir. C’était tout simplement impossible et mon père n’allait jamais le laisser repartir avec autant de gens. C’était tout simplement impossible.

Une fois que nous fûmes tous assis, mon père entra dans la pièce et il chercha du regard Father. Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant et il commença à examiner son comportement. Je n’aimais pas mon père mais une chose que je respectais chez lui, c’était son sens du devoir. Il avait un devoir envers ses enfants et il n’allait pas les laisser partir seulement parce que Father voulait les ravoir auprès de lui. Mon père les avait sauvés et il allait tout faire pour les garder parce que ces enfants ne méritaient pas la vie que Father leur offrait.

Personne ne parlait dans la pièce quand mon père s’assit sur sa chaise tout en regardant Father. J’avais tellement peur qu’il puisse repartir avec les enfants mais c’était tout simplement impossible.

Père : May I know who you are sir? (Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes monsieur?)  
Father : The question is not who I am, but it’s why I’m here. I’m here to get back what is mine. (La question n’est pas qui je suis, mais pourquoi je suis ici. Je suis ici pour ravoir ce qui m’appartient.)  
Père : I don’t know what you mean. (Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez parler.)  
Father : I want to get my children back. (Je veux ravoir mes enfants.)  
Père : I don’t always know what you’re talking about. (Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi vous parler.)  
Father : Sir, I know very well that you have taken my children and I demand that you give it back to me. (Monsieur, je sais très bien que vous êtes venu prendre mes enfants et j’exige que vous me les rendiez.)  
Père : I must first know who you are. (Je dois d’abord savoir qui vous êtes.)

Cette discussion dura beaucoup trop longtemps pour que je l’écoute au complet. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient révéler quelque chose sur lui et c’était très frustrant. Moi aussi, je voulais savoir qui était ce fameux Father. Quel était son vrai nom. Je voulais savoir ce qu’il faisait ici. D’accord, je savais qu’il voulait ravoir les enfants, mais je voulais savoir comment il avait fait pour nous retrouver. Nous n’avions pas laissé de trace derrière nous. Nous nous étions contentés de prendre des enfants et de partir. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de savoir que c’était nous qui les avait pris. Mais bien sûr, j’avais tout gâché parce que Father avait vu Harry mais j’espérais seulement qu’il n’allait rien dire à propos de cela parce que sinon, j’allais pouvoir dire au revoir à mon travail.

Father : I know my kids are here, I saw one. (Je sais que mes enfants sont ici, j’en ai vu un.)

Oh putain, j’étais dans la merde. J’espérais seulement que Father n’allait pas dire que c’était avec moi qu’Harry était. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon emploi parce que j’allais abandonner Harry et je ne voulais pas que ça l’arrive encore une fois.

Père : What are you talking about? (De quoi parlez-vous?)  
Father : I will not tell you about the child because I don’t want you to hurt him but I know they are all here. (Je ne vais pas vous parler de l’enfant parce que je ne veux pas que vous lui fassiez du mal mais je sais qu’ils sont tous ici.)  
Père : Sir, I… (Monsieur je…)

Tout le monde autour de la table fronça les sourcils quand Father sortit des feuilles de sa valise. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait? Pourquoi sortait-il des feuilles? Il les tendit à mon père et je vis la surprise sur le visage de celui-ci. Qu’est-ce qui se passait? Pourquoi mon père avait réagi de cette manière en voyant les feuilles? Qu’avait-il sur les feuilles? Je voulais savoir.

Tyler : Qu’est-ce que c’est monsieur?  
Père : Des certificats de naissances et des preuves de garde des enfants…

Tout le monde retint leur souffle en entendant ce que mon père venait de dire. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je me levai et allai rapidement voir les feuilles que mon père avaient devant lui. Je pris une des feuilles et fis de gros yeux en voyant que j’avais justement pris la feuille qui concernait Harry. Oh mon Dieu, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Father : I want my children to be ready in two hours. (Je veux que mes enfants soient prêts dans deux heures.)

Father fit un sourire à toute l’assembler et il se leva. Il s’approcha de moi et m’attrapa par le bras. Je poussai un grognement et le suivis parce que je n’avais pas vraiment le choix. Les autres ne s’en rendirent même pas compte parce qu’ils étaient trop occupé à regarder les certificats de naissance et autres. Quand je sortis de la pièce avec Father, je vis qu’il avait des hommes avec lui qui avaient attendu à l’extérieur de la pièce et je vis aussi Father refermer la porte pour que personne ne nous entende.

Father : Where is my number 10? (Où est mon numéro 10?)  
Moi : I don’t know what are you talking about… (Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…)

Je poussai un cri quand la main de Father s’entoura autour de mon cou. Rapidement, j’agrippai ma main sur son bras et essayai de le séparer de moi. Je ne voulais pas lui dire où était Harry parce que je ne voulais pas qu’il parte. Je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais l’abandonner et je ne voulais pas briser ma promesse. Parce que je savais que si Father me demandait où était Harry, ce n’était pas seulement pour lui parler mais bien pour le ramener immédiatement avec lui.

Father : Tell me where he is! (Dis-moi où il est!)

Quand j’essayai de lui répondre seulement un petit son sortit de ma bouche parce que j’étais incapable de respirer. Quand il s’en rendit compte, il relâcha un petit peu sa prise sur mon cou et je ne pus m’empêcher de tousser.

Father : Answer me! (Répond-moi!)  
Moi : Can’t… breath… (Pas… respirer…)

Il poussa un grognement et il relâcha encore plus sa prise autour de mon cou et je ne pus m’empêcher de soupirer en sentant l’air revenir à mes poumons. Oh wow, ça me faisait tellement de bien. C’était la première fois que j’étais coupé d’oxygène et je ne voulais pas que ça l’arrive encore une fois.

Father : Now you will answer me! (Maintenant tu vas me répondre!)  
Moi : In his room… (Dans sa chambre…)  
Father : Show me! (Montre-moi!)

Il me poussa et je dus me retenir contre le mur pour ne pas me retrouver couché par terre. Il agrippa mon bras pour être sûr que je ne m’enfuis pas et je commençai à marcher vers la chambre d’Harry. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Harry était autant en admiration devant lui. Cet homme faisait tellement peur que tu faisais tout ce qu’il te demandait. Surtout que ça faisait longtemps qu’Harry était avec lui alors il devait être habitué.

Quand j’arrivai devant la porte de la chambre, j’eus un doute. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer où il était mais je n’avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas que cet homme me fasse du mal mais je refusais qu’il emmène Harry loin de moi. Mais je commençai à déverrouiller la serrure quand Father exerça une pression sur mon bras. Ensuite, j’ouvris la porte et je vis de l’émerveillement sur le visage d’Harry. Bien sûr, il n’était pas heureux de me voir moi mais Father.

Father me poussa brusquement à l’intérieur de la chambre pour ensuite entrer à son tour et refermer la porte. Je me retournai vers lui en même temps de frotter le bras qu’il avait serré. Harry sauta littéralement de sur son lit pour aller dans les bras de Father. Celui-ci le souleva sans aucune difficulté et Harry se colla contre lui. C’était triste à dire, mais je pouvais voir l’amour dans les yeux d’Harry. Je pouvais voir à quel point il était heureux de retrouver Father.

Je fus surpris quand le numéro 25 se leva à son tour et qu’il vint dans les bras de Father en même temps qu’Harry. Bien sûr, Father ne souleva pas le numéro 25 mais il embrassa sa joue et le colla contre lui.

Harry : I missed you so much Father… (Vous m’avez tellement manqué Father…)  
Father : I also missed you so much babe. (Toi aussi tu m’as beaucoup manqué mon bébé.)

Je grimaçai et détournai mon regard quand Harry posa ses lèvres contre les lèvres de Father. Oh mon Dieu, c’était tellement dégoûtant. Cet homme avait plus que le double de son âge et il l’embrassait comme si c’était l’amour de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas l’embrasser de cette manière. Il devrait rester avec moi. J’étais beaucoup mieux que ce Father et moi j’allais réellement prendre soin de lui.

Father : I’ll take home babe. (Je vais te ramener à la maison bébé.)  
Harry : But… and Louis? (Mais… et Louis?)  
Father : Who is Louis? (Qui est Louis?)

Harry tourna sa tête et il me regarda. Je vis Father froncer les sourcils et il commença à m’examiner de la tête aux pieds. D’accord, c’était vraiment très gênant comme situation. Jamais personne ne m’avait autant examiné de toute ma vie. Il me regardait sans aucunement essayer de se cacher et je ne pus m’empêcher de rougir parce que je savais qu’Harry faisait la même chose.

Harry : He promised to never leave me. (Il m’a promis de ne plus jamais m’abandonner.)  
Father : He did that? (Il a fait ça?)  
Harry : Yes. (Oui.)

Father me regarda encore pendant quelques secondes avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l’oreille d’Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Father venait probablement de lui dire que je n’étais pas gentil et que j’avais menti. Bien sûr, ce n’était aucunement le cas mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne pouvais pas empêcher Father d’emmener Harry avec lui. Il avait une preuve qu’il lui appartenait. Nous n’avions aucunement été équipé pour que quelque chose comme ça arrive alors nous ne pouvions rien faire. Mon père savait que c’était de vrais certificats parce que sinon, il n’aurait pas laissé Father partir.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand Father déposa Harry par terre et que celui-ci vint entourer ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lançai un dernier regard à Father avant d’entourer mes bras autour d’Harry et de le coller contre moi. Je n’avais pas envie de le quitter. Je voulais le regarder avec moi.

J’eus seulement le droit de l’avoir dans mes bras quelques secondes avant qu’il ne se sépare et qu’il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne portai pas attention à Father et commençai à caresser délicatement son dos et je ne pus m’empêcher d’être fier de moi en le sentant frissonné contre mes doigts. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Je voulais que nous nous embrassions encore et encore sans jamais arrêter mais bien sûr, il y avait une fin à toute bonne chose. Donc il sépara doucement ses lèvres des miennes et me regarda dans les yeux.

Moi : Just a little bit… (Encore un petit peu…)

Harry rit légèrement et je reposai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, j’approfondis le baiser parce que je voulais lui prouver que je tenais à lui et je ne pus empêcher mon ventre de se tordre quand il me rendit mon baiser. Je montai une main sur son corps et la posai sur son cou. Il frissonna encore une fois sous mes doigts et il vint mordre ma lèvre inférieure, me faisant frissonner à mon tour. Il se vengeait et c’était trop mignon.

Nous dûmes nous séparer à cause du manque d’air qui était présent entre nos deux bouches. Ensuite, il vint enfuir sa tête dans mon cou et il se colla contre moi. J’embrassai délicatement le sommet de sa tête et le tins étroitement dans mes bras.

Nous poussâmes tous les deux des grognements quand Father prit Harry par les hanches et qu’il le sépara de moi. Doucement, Harry entoura ses bras autour du cou de Father et celui-ci le souleva pour qu’Harry soit accoté contre sa hanche. Maintenant, je savais qu’Harry aimait être soulevé parce que je le voyais tout simplement. Il était heureux de ne pas pouvoir toucher le sol.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand Harry se pencha vers moi tout en restant dans les bras de Father et qu’il posa une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu’il partait réellement tandis que je commençais à ressentir certaines choses pour lui. J’aurais tellement voulu qu’il reste ici et que nous apprenions encore plus à nous connaitre. Ça m’aurait tellement plus mais malheureusement, c’était impossible.

Après quelques secondes, Father nous fit nous séparer, ouvrit la porte de la chambre, prit la main du numéro 25 et il sortit de la chambre. Je poussai un soupir et m’assis sur le lit quelque temps. J’avais seulement besoin de réaliser ce qu’il venait de se passer. Je n’en revenais pas que je n’allais plus jamais revoir Harry. J’aurais tellement voulu le garder avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir mais je n’avais pas eu le choix.

Je sursautai quand quelqu’un entra dans la chambre et soupirai en voyant Tyler. Je lui dis seulement que Father avait voulu prendre les deux garçons tout de suite et il vint caresser doucement mon épaule dans le but de me réconforter mais bien sûr, ça ne fonctionna pas. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus parce qu’ils étaient déjà parti alors j’allais essayer de me rendre utile.

J’allai aider tout le monde à préparer la famille de Father. La plupart ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et je n’avais réellement pas la tête à toute leur expliquer alors je les aidais seulement à se préparer. Je n’arrivais pas à croire que c’était vraiment la fin. Que je n’allais plus jamais revoir Harry.

Tyler me permit de partir plus tôt du boulot parce que j’étais resté cette nuit. Je lui fis seulement un sourire pour le remercier et allai chez moi en taxi parce que ma voiture n’était pas ici. Je ne réalisais pas véritablement ce qui était en train de se produire. Je n’en revenais pas du tout.

Une fois arrivé à la maison, je dis bonjour à Zayn mais il ne me répondit pas. Il était encore fâché contre moi mais il allait être content parce que je n’allais plus être focalisé sur le travail parce qu’Harry n’était plus là. Nous allions pouvoir nous réconcilier mais j’étais trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit alors je me contentai d’aller dans mon chambre, d’enlever mes tous mes vêtements sauf mon boxer et de me coucher en dessous de mes couvertures. Il fallait que je dorme et tout allait bien aller quand j’allais me réveiller. En tout cas, j’espérais que tout aille mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil…


	2. Harry

J'aimais beaucoup quand c'était Noël. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais le droit à 2 ou 3 cadeaux et j'étais tellement heureux parce que j'étais le seul qui avait le droit d'en avoir autant. Mais je savais que ça coûtait cher alors cette année, je m'attendais à en recevoir seulement un parce que notre famille s'était élargie depuis quelque temps alors si Father voulait faire des cadeaux à tout le monde, il ne pourrait probablement m'en offrir plusieurs mais ce n'était pas grave. Je comprenais et je ne lui en voulais pas. Bien sûr, j'allais lui en vouloir s'il ne me donnait pas de cadeau mais j'étais presque certain qu'il allait m'en offrir un.

J'étais assis par terre à côté du sapin de Noël et je regardai les autres déballer leur cadeau. Les plus jeunes étaient heureux de recevoir des trucs comme des balles, des crayons de couleur, des choses comme ça mais les plus vieux eux, ils recevaient des choses que je ne connaissais pas. C'était nouveau et je ne comprenais pas à quoi ça pouvait servir mais les grands avaient l'air heureux de leur cadeau et c'était ça l'important.

Après environ deux heures, Father appela enfin mon nom. J'étais le dernier mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Donc je me levai rapidement et allai m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. C'était comme ça à chaque année, quand Father nous donnait notre cadeau, nous allions nous asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Father : As-tu été sage cette année Harry?  
Moi : Oui Father.  
Father : Ah oui? Eh bien raconte-moi.

Je m'installai plus confortablement contre lui et commençai à lui raconter tout ce que j'avais fait pendant l'année. J'aimais quand il souriait et j'étais fier de tout ce que j'avais accompli. Certaines choses étaient très difficiles. Comme quand j'avais appris à prendre un pénis plus profond dans ma gorge. Ça m'avait demandé beaucoup d'effort mais j'avais réussi et j'étais très fier de moi à cause de cela.

Father : Wow, tu as été un petit garçon exemplaire cette année.  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Alors je vais te donner ton cadeau.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage et Father me tendit mon cadeau. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était pas gros. J'espérais seulement que Father ne m'avait pas fait un cadeau pour les bébés parce que je n'en étais plus un. J'étais un grand garçon et je méritais un cadeau de grand.

Je fronçai les sourcils en sortant l'objet de l'emballage. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'est-ce que c'était. On aurait dit un tuyau mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait un fil qui le reliait à ce qu'on aurait dit une télécommande. Je tournai ma tête vers Father et lui fis un petit sourire.

Moi : Merci...  
Father : Sais-tu qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Moi : Non...  
Father : Alors je vais te montrer.

Il me fit un sourire et il m'enleva de sur lui. J'étais un petit peu gêné parce que tout le monde nous regardait et j'étais le premier à essayer mon cadeau. Father détacha mon pantalon devant tout le monde et ensuite, il me fit me coucher sur ses cuisses donc je me laissai faire. Quand le haut de mon corps fut couché sur ses cuisses, il descendit mon pantalon et mon boxer et il commença à caresser mes fesses nues devant tout le monde. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains à cause de la gêne et poussai un gémissement d'inconfort quand je sentis quelque chose entrer en moi. C'était froid et dure. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ce n'était pas agréable.

Je poussai un cri quand quelque chose commença à vibrer à l'intérieur de moi. J'essayai de m'enlever de sur Father mais il m'obligea à rester en place. Après quelques secondes, je poussai un gémissement parce que ça l'avait touché quelque chose de sensible en moi et je voulais que ça commence. Donc je commençai à onduler mon bassin et je gémis de nouveau en sentant la vibration. Je ne voulais plus jamais que ça s'arrête. C'était la meilleure sensation au monde.

Father : J'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes quand je te touche là, que ça soit avec mes doigts ou encore avec des glaçons alors j'ai pensé que ça ferait ton bonheur d'avoir un petit objet à te mettre bien creux et j'ai aussi pensé que je pourrais te regarder te faire du bien avec ça.

Je poussai une plainte quand je ne sentis plus la chose vibrer en moi. Je me retournai vers Father et souris quand je vis son sourire. Je mis ma main sur l'objet pour ne pas qu'il sorte et je m'assis sur la cuisse de Father, faisant renfoncer la chose en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Father me souleva encore une fois et il vint me poser contre son érection. Je pouvais la sentir contre mes fesses et en plus, je sentais la chose en moi alors je commençai à onduler mes hanches pour nous faire plaisir à tous les deux. Father ramena la petite télécommande entre mes jambes et je poussai un cri en le sentant vibrer en moi.

Moi : Father, plus!

Je l'entendis rire doucement et il glissa sa main à l'avant de mon boxer, me prenant complètement dans sa main. Je poussai un gémissement et commençai à bouger mes hanches parce que tout mon corps semblait sensible au moindre toucher.

Father : Les plus jeunes, dans vos chambres, les plus vieux, déshabillez-vous, mettez-vous à quatre pattes et utilisez votre cadeau pour que je vois bien.

Les plus jeunes partirent rapidement à courir vers l'étage pendant que les plus vieux commencèrent à se déshabiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure à cause de leur magnifique corps. Ils étaient tous tellement beaux. Ils avaient tous un corps de rêve et je savais que c'était moi qui avait le plus petit pénis et les plus petites fesses ici mais j'étais plus jeune qu'eux et Father m'aimait quand même alors ce n'était pas grave.

Father : Je vois que Joey tu as déjà fait ça.  
Joey : Oui Father.

Joey était à quatre pattes sur le sol mais une de ses mains était en train d'entrer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pénis à l'intérieur de lui. Je poussai un gémissement en le voyant dans une position si désirable et recommençai à onduler mes hanches quand la vibration et la poigne de Father devint plus intense.

Father : Liam, tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
Liam : J'essaie Father.

Liam était dans la même position que les autres mais les mouvements qu'il faisait paraissaient bien moins fluides que ceux des autres. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était étrange parce que les autres s'y prenaient tous très bien.

Father : Liam, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?  
Liam : Je ne sais pas comment Father.  
Father : Lubrifie-toi.  
Liam : Oui Father.

Liam enleva le faux pénis de ses fesses et il alla prendre le lubrifiant qui était sur la table basse. Il y en avait dans chaque pièce parce que nous ne savions jamais quand nous allions en avoir besoin. Ensuite, il se remit comme il était et il inséra deux doigts lubrifiés à l'intérieur de lui. Après quelques secondes, Father nous fit nous lever, me faisant gémir et il m'assit sur sa chaise. D'habitude, nous n'avions pas le droit de nous asseoir là mais Father me l'avait permis alors j'en profitais pour enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer pour après me caresser. Mais quand j'arrivais pour entourer ma main autour de mon membre, Father l'attrapa rapidement et je compris que je n'avais pas le droit de me toucher. Donc je me contentai et me frotter contre le canapé pour mieux sentir la chose vibrer en moi.

Après, Father s'approcha de Liam, enleva son pantalon et son boxer, se mit à genou derrière lui et le mit sans aucune délicatesse, faisant crier Liam. Il donna plusieurs coups et obligea Liam à rester silencieux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Father faisait ça mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Après quelque temps, Father se retira de Liam et lui mit le faux pénis à l'intérieur de lui.

Father : Il doit me remplacer.  
Liam : Oui Father.  
Father : Aller, je te regarde.

Liam commença à se pénétrer avec le faux pénis et Father hocha la tête en le voyant. Il s'y prenait mieux. Father lui avait montré comment faire et maintenant Liam comprenait. Il était tellement gentil. Comme ça, Liam pouvait se faire du bien plus facilement.

Father commença à examiner les autres grands et plusieurs fois, il dut les pénétrés pour leur montrer comment faire. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'être pénétré. Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Moi aussi je voulais avoir un gros faux pénis à me mettre dans l'anus. Pourquoi moi j'avais seulement une petite chose qui vibrait? Bien sûr, ça me faisait du bien mais j'avais envie d'avoir quelque chose de plus gros.

Moi : Father...

Il se retourna vers moi quand je gémis son nom. Je voulais qu'il me porte son attention et je voulais sentir quelque chose de plus gros en moi. Moi aussi j'étais un grand garçon et je voulais qu'il me montre comment faire en mettant son pénis à l'intérieur de moi.

Moi : Je veux faire comme les grands...  
Father : Alors à quatre pattes.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage et j'allai rapidement me mettre à quatre pattes par terre. Je pris doucement le bout de l'objet vibrant du bout des doigts et essayai de faire comme les grands. Je poussai un cri quand je sentis la vibration sur mon anneau. Je le laissai comme ça à moitié en moi parce que j'aimais beaucoup la sensation et c'était très agréable.

Father : Harry, tu as dégoutté sur mon fauteuil.

Je relevai la tête et regardai le fauteuil de Father. Il y avait de petites gouttes blanches dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand je me sentis compte que c'était à moi de moi. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'étais beaucoup exciter et à cause de la chose vibrante, j'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer.

Je me rendis au fauteuil de Father à genou tout en tenant l'objet à l'intérieur de moi et commençai à licher les petites taches. Je frissonnai quand je sentis la main de Father parcourir mon dos et poussai un petit cri quand il entra précipitamment la chose en moi. Ça me faisait tellement du bien.

Je sursautai quand Father m'agrippa par les cheveux et il me fit me retourner vers lui. Je souris en voyant son pénis et m'assis sur le sol en gémissant à cause de la sensation à l'intérieur de moi.

Father : Tu as faim mon amour?  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Alors on va rendre l'utile à l'agréable. Tu vas sucer tout le monde et tu vas apprendre à prendre encore plus profond dans ta gorge. Je veux que tu puisses prendre un pénis au complet.  
Moi : Alors je vais avaler votre lait?  
Father : Oui.

Je fis un gros sourire et commençai à sucer Father. Il avait le plus gros pénis de toute la famille et c'était toujours très difficile pour moi de la prendre dans ma bouche mais j'essayais très fort de le prendre au plus profond de ma gorge. Je commençai à m'étouffer quand je le mis très profond dans ma gorge mais qu'il éjacula en même temps. Je séparai rapidement ma tête de lui mais il ne me laissa pas respirer et il m'obligea à le reprendre dans ma bouche.

Father : Tu avales tout!

J'essayai de respirer par le nez et nettoyai son pénis avec mes lèvres et ma langue. Je pus enfin recommencer à respirer quand son pénis fut propre parce qu'il l'enleva de ma bouche. Ensuite, je levai la tête et regardai Father dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de ma fellation.

Father : Tu n'es pas aller assez loin. Tu es allé plus loin hier, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait cette fois-ci?  
Moi : Parce que je me suis étouffé.  
Father : Tu dois continuer quand même Harry.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Father.

Father me souleva, s'assit par terre et me fit m'asseoir contre son pénis qui recommençait à être dur. Je me frottai contre lui et gémis quand je sentis Father augmenter la puissance des vibrations à l'intérieur de moi.

Father : Suivant!

Je souris en voyant Liam s'approcher de moi et se mettre debout devant mon visage. Liam n'avait pas un très long pénis et j'avais plus de facilité à le mettre au fond de ma bouche mais ça restait quand même difficile.

Father : Je devrais pouvoir le sentir jusqu'ici.

Father indiqua l'endroit où le pénis devrait arriver sur ma gorge et j'hochai la tête. Ensuite, je pris rapidement Liam à l'intérieur de ma bouche et essayai de l'enfoncer jusqu'à l'endroit que Father m'avait dit de le mettre. J'essayai plusieurs fois sans réussir et je vis que Father commençait à s'impatienter alors il agrippa ma mâchoire et me fit arrêter de bouger, avec toujours le pénis de Liam dans ma bouche.

Father : Ouvre ta bouche!

Father appuya fermement sur ma mâchoire et je l'ouvris plus grande. Par la suite, il me fit prendre Liam plus profondément et je commençai à paniquer quand je fus incapable de respirer mais Father ne me laissa pas me séparer et il m'obligea à le prendre encore plus loin. J'essayai de me séparer de lui mais ça ne fonctionna pas et j'eus encore une fois envie de vomir quand Liam vint dans ma bouche. Je fus soulagé quand Father fit reculer ma tête et je commençai à nettoyer le pénis de Liam doucement. Ensuite, Father me fit me séparer et il demanda son avis à Liam.

Liam : Il ne me prenait pas assez loin dans sa gorge tandis que je sentais qu'il y avait l'espace.  
Father : Il faut que tu ouvres ta bouche Harry.  
Moi : Mais ma bouche est ouverte!  
Father : Ne me répond pas! Suivant!

Un autre garçon s'approcha de nous et je le pris dans ma bouche. J'essayai réellement de le prendre plus loin dans ma bouche, j'ouvris ma bouche encore plus grandement mais Father ne fut pas satisfait alors il agrippa encore une fois ma mâchoire et me fit aller beaucoup trop loin parce que le vomis remonta et je n'eus d'autre choix que de pousser le garçon et de vomir par terre. Je savais que Father était fâché contre moi parce qu'il était tendu.

Je poussai un cri quand il m'enleva la chose vibrante d'à l'intérieur de moi. Non, c'était à moi. C'était mon cadeau et il n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever. C'était Noël. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché.

Moi : C'est mon cadeau!  
Father : Tu n'es pas assez grand pour l'avoir.  
Moi : Mais bien sûr que je suis assez grand!  
Father : Tu n'es pas capable de sucer correctement alors tu ne mérites pas de cadeau.  
Moi : Mais tout le monde en a eu un! Ce n'est pas juste!  
Father : Tu avais seulement à sucer correctement.  
Moi : Mais je suce correctement! Ils ont trop un gros pénis ce n'est pas de ma faute!  
Father : Tu ne fais pas d'effort!  
Moi : Oui je fais des efforts! C'est mon cadeau! Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler!

Je me levai précipitamment de sur Father et courrai rapidement dans ma chambre sans écouter ce qu'il me disait. Je ne voulais plus l'écouter parce qu'il était méchant. C'était mon cadeau et il n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever seulement parce que je n'étais pas capable de prendre les plus grands au fond de ma gorge. C'était Noël et moi aussi j'avais le droit d'avoir un cadeau!

Je poussai un cri quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Je voyais dans le regard de Father qu'il était encore plus fâché contre moi mais moi aussi j'étais fâché contre lui. Il n'était pas gentil avec moi.

Father : Tu vas retourner au salon et tout de suite!  
Moi : Non! C'est Noël et je ne veux pas sucer tous les garçons! Je n'ai même pas de cadeau alors pourquoi je me forcerais pour te faire plaisir tandis que je n'ai rien en échange!?

Father s'approcha rapidement de moi et il me souleva sur son épaule, me faisant crier. J'essayai de me débattre pour qu'il me lâche mais il ne me laissa pas faire et il m'apporta au salon. Je ne voulais pas tous les sucer!

Je poussai un cri quand Father me fit me coucher sur le dos sur le plancher et qu'il m'enleva mon chandail. Ensuite, il dit à Liam d'agripper mes mains et il agrippa mes pieds. Je commençai à me débattre mais ils étaient plus fort que moi alors j'étais incapable de me libérer de leur emprise.

Father : Vous allez tous éjaculer sur Harry!  
Moi : Non!  
Father : C'est un ordre!

Je commençai à encore plus me débattre quand les plus grands vinrent tous se mettre autour de moi et qu'ils commencèrent à se masturber. Je poussai un cri quand le premier commença à venir sur mon ventre. Je fermai rapidement les yeux et continuai de me débattre en sentant le liquide de tous les autres sur moi. Je me sentais sale. J'étais collant et je ne voulais plus être là. J'en avais partout, même dans les cheveux et je voulais que ça s'arrête.

Father : Alors Harry, comment tu te sens?  
Moi : Sale...  
Father : Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de me répondre ou tu vas continuer?  
Moi : Je vais arrêter...  
Father : Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir?  
Moi : Oui Father.  
Father : Alors nettoie leur pénis.  
Moi : Oui Father.

Liam lâcha mes bras doucement et j'ouvris les yeux. Je poussai un gémissement en voyant tous les pénis, m'assis et commençai à les mettre dans ma bouche pour les nettoyer un à la suite de l'autre. J'avais mal à la bouche parce que je n'étais pas habitué de l'utiliser autant mais il fallait que je continus parce que je ne voulais pas que Father me punisse de nouveau.

Father : Les garçons, maintenant que votre membre est propre, vous allez nettoyer Harry.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et ils me firent me coucher sur le dos pour ensuite commencer à sucer mon corps. Je commençai à me tortiller dans tous les sens en sentant autant de bouches sur mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir parce que c'était très agréable. Ils étaient un peu plus qu'une quinzaine et ça m'excitait tellement.

Après quelques minutes, ils avaient terminé alors ils se séparent de moi. J'aimais quand Father n'était plus fâché contre moi et qu'il me donnait du plaisir. Je n'avais pas aimé que les plus vieux viennent sur mon corps mais j'avais adoré qu'ils me nettoient tous avec leur bouche.

Father : Aller, tout le monde au lit.

Tous les grands firent un sourire à Father et ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre. Pour ma part, je m'assis sur le sol et commençai à jouer avec mes mains parce que je savais que Father n'en avait pas encore terminé avec moi. Je sursautai quand je le sentis se coller contre moi mais j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et il me souleva. Nous allâmes dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain et il me posa dans la baignoire. Par la suite, il commença à faire couler l'eau chaude, mit des bulles et il vint dans le bain avec moi. Je collai mon dos contre son torse et commençai à jouer avec les bulles. J'aimais beaucoup ce genre de bain. C'était très relaxant. Je souris quand Father se colla contre moi pour arrêter l'eau et qu'il me fit me coucher contre lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de mon torse et caressa doucement la peau de mon ventre.

Father : Je vais te redonner ton cadeau si tu es sage.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Father. J'essayais vraiment de les prendre creux mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.  
Father : Tu dois faire plus d'effort.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Father : Parce que tu es toujours vierge et qu'il faut que tu saches utiliser d'autres parties de ton corps. Tu dois savoir prendre un pénis au complet dans ta bouche.  
Moi : Pourquoi je suis toujours vierge?  
Father : Parce que tu me rapportes plus en étant vierge.  
Moi : Mais j'ai envie d'avoir un pénis à l'intérieur de moi.  
Father : Ça n'arrivera pas Harry.  
Moi : Mais pourquoi? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire. Ça peut rester notre secret.  
Father : Non Harry, tu restes vierge et si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéi, je te vends.

Je fis de gros yeux en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne m'avait jamais menacé de me vendre. Jamais. Alors je comprenais qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse l'amour parce que je voulais rester avec Father toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui.

Moi : Si un jour je peux, je veux que ça soit ton pénis.  
Father : D'accord.

Je souris, me retournai et commençai à le sucer parce que je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable de bien faire cela. Que j'étais capable de sucer comme les grands le faisaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Father vint dans ma bouche. J'étais heureux de pouvoir le faire venir rapidement dans ma bouche mais je savais qu'il faisait exprès et qu'il ne se retenait pas parce que d'habitude, je pouvais le sucer 10 minutes sans que rien ne se produise.

Father : Tu dois ouvrir plus ta bouche.  
Moi : Mais j'en suis incapable.  
Father : Ouvre ta bouche.

J'ouvris la bouche et il mit sa main sur ma mâchoire et il me la fit ouvrir encore plus grand. J'étais incapable de l'ouvrir comme ça sans son aide. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait. Mais j'allais essayer de l'ouvrir encore plus pour lui et pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Father : Aller, couche toi sur le dos je vais te laver les cheveux.

Je souris, m'avançai dans le bain et couchai ma tête sur ses jambes. Il commença à mouiller mes cheveux et à me les nettoyer et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux parce que c'était très agréable. Je frissonnai quand il commença à passer ses mains sur mon corps et souris en sentant sa main entre mes fesses. J'aimais tellement quand il me touchait.

Father : C'est ton tour.

Je m'assis rapidement, me retournai vers lui, mis du savon dans ma main et commençai à laver ses jambes. Puis je remontai mes mains et commençai à laver son pénis et ses testicules en jouant délicatement avec ceux-ci parce que je savais que c'était sensible. Ensuite, Father souleva son bassin et je commençai à nettoyer ses fesses. Je m'amusai à passer ma main entre celles-ci parce que je savais que Father aimait beaucoup ça. Je nettoyai son torse, jouai avec ses tétons et terminai par laver ses bras. J'aimais beaucoup le laver et j'aimais quand lui me lavait.

Moi : Voilà.

Il sourit, sortit du bain et me souleva pour me faire sortir moi aussi. Il m'enroula dans une serviette et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain. Une fois dans la chambre, il me coucha sur son lit, vint se mettre par-dessus moi et commença à frotter mon corps dans le but de le sécher. Je n'hésitai pas à ouvrir mes cuisses pour qu'il sèche tout correctement et il commença à crémer mon corps. C'était nouveau. Avant il ne me mettait pas de crème mais maintenant, il m'en mettait toujours parce que ça rendait ma peau beaucoup plus douce et agréable au toucher.

Father : Tu es tellement bon, tu n'as même pas jouis de la soirée.  
Moi : Mais je me suis échappé un tout petit peu sur ton fauteuil.  
Father : Mais tu n'as pas éjaculé et je suis très fier de toi.  
Moi : J'aime quand tu es fier de moi.  
Father : Pour ça, je vais te redonner ton cadeau.  
Moi : Merci!

J'entourai rapidement mes bras autour de son cou et me collai contre lui. Il me garda contre lui et nous allâmes en dessous des couvertures. J'aimais tellement dormir avec lui et j'étais heureux de le faire à chaque soir parce que c'était moi le préféré. J'étais trop cool et il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. Je poussai un petit gémissement quand Father entra son doigt à l'intérieur de moi mais ne dis rien parce que j'étais habitué maintenant. Ça faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il dormait en étant en moi et quand il s'enlevait le matin, son doigt était tout fripé mais ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que je dormais vraiment très bien quand il était à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais hâte de m'endormir et d'avoir son pénis en moi un jour, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas être tout de suite, mais j'avais hâte que ça l'arrive parce que j'étais certain que j'allais très bien dormir...


	3. Harry

J'aimais beaucoup quand c'était Noël. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais le droit à 2 ou 3 cadeaux et j'étais tellement heureux parce que j'étais le seul qui avait le droit d'en avoir autant. Mais je savais que ça coûtait cher alors cette année, je m'attendais à en recevoir seulement un parce que notre famille s'était élargie depuis quelque temps alors si Father voulait faire des cadeaux à tout le monde, il ne pourrait probablement m'en offrir plusieurs mais ce n'était pas grave. Je comprenais et je ne lui en voulais pas. Bien sûr, j'allais lui en vouloir s'il ne me donnait pas de cadeau mais j'étais presque certain qu'il allait m'en offrir un.

J'étais assis par terre à côté du sapin de Noël et je regardai les autres déballer leur cadeau. Les plus jeunes étaient heureux de recevoir des trucs comme des balles, des crayons de couleur, des choses comme ça mais les plus vieux eux, ils recevaient des choses que je ne connaissais pas. C'était nouveau et je ne comprenais pas à quoi ça pouvait servir mais les grands avaient l'air heureux de leur cadeau et c'était ça l'important.

Après environ deux heures, Father appela enfin mon nom. J'étais le dernier mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Donc je me levai rapidement et allai m'asseoir sur ses cuisses. C'était comme ça à chaque année, quand Father nous donnait notre cadeau, nous allions nous asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Father : As-tu été sage cette année Harry?  
Moi : Oui Father.  
Father : Ah oui? Eh bien raconte-moi.

Je m'installai plus confortablement contre lui et commençai à lui raconter tout ce que j'avais fait pendant l'année. J'aimais quand il souriait et j'étais fier de tout ce que j'avais accompli. Certaines choses étaient très difficiles. Comme quand j'avais appris à prendre un pénis plus profond dans ma gorge. Ça m'avait demandé beaucoup d'effort mais j'avais réussi et j'étais très fier de moi à cause de cela.

Father : Wow, tu as été un petit garçon exemplaire cette année.  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Alors je vais te donner ton cadeau.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage et Father me tendit mon cadeau. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était pas gros. J'espérais seulement que Father ne m'avait pas fait un cadeau pour les bébés parce que je n'en étais plus un. J'étais un grand garçon et je méritais un cadeau de grand.

Je fronçai les sourcils en sortant l'objet de l'emballage. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'est-ce que c'était. On aurait dit un tuyau mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas ça. Il y avait un fil qui le reliait à ce qu'on aurait dit une télécommande. Je tournai ma tête vers Father et lui fis un petit sourire.

Moi : Merci...  
Father : Sais-tu qu'est-ce que c'est?  
Moi : Non...  
Father : Alors je vais te montrer.

Il me fit un sourire et il m'enleva de sur lui. J'étais un petit peu gêné parce que tout le monde nous regardait et j'étais le premier à essayer mon cadeau. Father détacha mon pantalon devant tout le monde et ensuite, il me fit me coucher sur ses cuisses donc je me laissai faire. Quand le haut de mon corps fut couché sur ses cuisses, il descendit mon pantalon et mon boxer et il commença à caresser mes fesses nues devant tout le monde. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains à cause de la gêne et poussai un gémissement d'inconfort quand je sentis quelque chose entrer en moi. C'était froid et dure. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ce n'était pas agréable.

Je poussai un cri quand quelque chose commença à vibrer à l'intérieur de moi. J'essayai de m'enlever de sur Father mais il m'obligea à rester en place. Après quelques secondes, je poussai un gémissement parce que ça l'avait touché quelque chose de sensible en moi et je voulais que ça commence. Donc je commençai à onduler mon bassin et je gémis de nouveau en sentant la vibration. Je ne voulais plus jamais que ça s'arrête. C'était la meilleure sensation au monde.

Father : J'ai pensé que tu aimerais ça parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes quand je te touche là, que ça soit avec mes doigts ou encore avec des glaçons alors j'ai pensé que ça ferait ton bonheur d'avoir un petit objet à te mettre bien creux et j'ai aussi pensé que je pourrais te regarder te faire du bien avec ça.

Je poussai une plainte quand je ne sentis plus la chose vibrer en moi. Je me retournai vers Father et souris quand je vis son sourire. Je mis ma main sur l'objet pour ne pas qu'il sorte et je m'assis sur la cuisse de Father, faisant renfoncer la chose en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Father me souleva encore une fois et il vint me poser contre son érection. Je pouvais la sentir contre mes fesses et en plus, je sentais la chose en moi alors je commençai à onduler mes hanches pour nous faire plaisir à tous les deux. Father ramena la petite télécommande entre mes jambes et je poussai un cri en le sentant vibrer en moi.

Moi : Father, plus!

Je l'entendis rire doucement et il glissa sa main à l'avant de mon boxer, me prenant complètement dans sa main. Je poussai un gémissement et commençai à bouger mes hanches parce que tout mon corps semblait sensible au moindre toucher.

Father : Les plus jeunes, dans vos chambres, les plus vieux, déshabillez-vous, mettez-vous à quatre pattes et utilisez votre cadeau pour que je vois bien.

Les plus jeunes partirent rapidement à courir vers l'étage pendant que les plus vieux commencèrent à se déshabiller. Je ne pus m'empêcher de commencer à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure à cause de leur magnifique corps. Ils étaient tous tellement beaux. Ils avaient tous un corps de rêve et je savais que c'était moi qui avait le plus petit pénis et les plus petites fesses ici mais j'étais plus jeune qu'eux et Father m'aimait quand même alors ce n'était pas grave.

Father : Je vois que Joey tu as déjà fait ça.  
Joey : Oui Father.

Joey était à quatre pattes sur le sol mais une de ses mains était en train d'entrer quelque chose qui ressemblait à un pénis à l'intérieur de lui. Je poussai un gémissement en le voyant dans une position si désirable et recommençai à onduler mes hanches quand la vibration et la poigne de Father devint plus intense.

Father : Liam, tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
Liam : J'essaie Father.

Liam était dans la même position que les autres mais les mouvements qu'il faisait paraissaient bien moins fluides que ceux des autres. On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. C'était étrange parce que les autres s'y prenaient tous très bien.

Father : Liam, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là?  
Liam : Je ne sais pas comment Father.  
Father : Lubrifie-toi.  
Liam : Oui Father.

Liam enleva le faux pénis de ses fesses et il alla prendre le lubrifiant qui était sur la table basse. Il y en avait dans chaque pièce parce que nous ne savions jamais quand nous allions en avoir besoin. Ensuite, il se remit comme il était et il inséra deux doigts lubrifiés à l'intérieur de lui. Après quelques secondes, Father nous fit nous lever, me faisant gémir et il m'assit sur sa chaise. D'habitude, nous n'avions pas le droit de nous asseoir là mais Father me l'avait permis alors j'en profitais pour enlever mon pantalon et mon boxer pour après me caresser. Mais quand j'arrivais pour entourer ma main autour de mon membre, Father l'attrapa rapidement et je compris que je n'avais pas le droit de me toucher. Donc je me contentai et me frotter contre le canapé pour mieux sentir la chose vibrer en moi.

Après, Father s'approcha de Liam, enleva son pantalon et son boxer, se mit à genou derrière lui et le mit sans aucune délicatesse, faisant crier Liam. Il donna plusieurs coups et obligea Liam à rester silencieux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Father faisait ça mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Après quelque temps, Father se retira de Liam et lui mit le faux pénis à l'intérieur de lui.

Father : Il doit me remplacer.  
Liam : Oui Father.  
Father : Aller, je te regarde.

Liam commença à se pénétrer avec le faux pénis et Father hocha la tête en le voyant. Il s'y prenait mieux. Father lui avait montré comment faire et maintenant Liam comprenait. Il était tellement gentil. Comme ça, Liam pouvait se faire du bien plus facilement.

Father commença à examiner les autres grands et plusieurs fois, il dut les pénétrés pour leur montrer comment faire. Moi aussi j'avais envie d'être pénétré. Je voulais le sentir au plus profond de moi. Moi aussi je voulais avoir un gros faux pénis à me mettre dans l'anus. Pourquoi moi j'avais seulement une petite chose qui vibrait? Bien sûr, ça me faisait du bien mais j'avais envie d'avoir quelque chose de plus gros.

Moi : Father...

Il se retourna vers moi quand je gémis son nom. Je voulais qu'il me porte son attention et je voulais sentir quelque chose de plus gros en moi. Moi aussi j'étais un grand garçon et je voulais qu'il me montre comment faire en mettant son pénis à l'intérieur de moi.

Moi : Je veux faire comme les grands...  
Father : Alors à quatre pattes.

Un gros sourire apparut sur mon visage et j'allai rapidement me mettre à quatre pattes par terre. Je pris doucement le bout de l'objet vibrant du bout des doigts et essayai de faire comme les grands. Je poussai un cri quand je sentis la vibration sur mon anneau. Je le laissai comme ça à moitié en moi parce que j'aimais beaucoup la sensation et c'était très agréable.

Father : Harry, tu as dégoutté sur mon fauteuil.

Je relevai la tête et regardai le fauteuil de Father. Il y avait de petites gouttes blanches dessus et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir quand je me sentis compte que c'était à moi de moi. Ce n'était pas de ma faute. J'étais beaucoup exciter et à cause de la chose vibrante, j'avais de la difficulté à me concentrer.

Je me rendis au fauteuil de Father à genou tout en tenant l'objet à l'intérieur de moi et commençai à licher les petites taches. Je frissonnai quand je sentis la main de Father parcourir mon dos et poussai un petit cri quand il entra précipitamment la chose en moi. Ça me faisait tellement du bien.

Je sursautai quand Father m'agrippa par les cheveux et il me fit me retourner vers lui. Je souris en voyant son pénis et m'assis sur le sol en gémissant à cause de la sensation à l'intérieur de moi.

Father : Tu as faim mon amour?  
Moi : Oui.  
Father : Alors on va rendre l'utile à l'agréable. Tu vas sucer tout le monde et tu vas apprendre à prendre encore plus profond dans ta gorge. Je veux que tu puisses prendre un pénis au complet.  
Moi : Alors je vais avaler votre lait?  
Father : Oui.

Je fis un gros sourire et commençai à sucer Father. Il avait le plus gros pénis de toute la famille et c'était toujours très difficile pour moi de la prendre dans ma bouche mais j'essayais très fort de le prendre au plus profond de ma gorge. Je commençai à m'étouffer quand je le mis très profond dans ma gorge mais qu'il éjacula en même temps. Je séparai rapidement ma tête de lui mais il ne me laissa pas respirer et il m'obligea à le reprendre dans ma bouche.

Father : Tu avales tout!

J'essayai de respirer par le nez et nettoyai son pénis avec mes lèvres et ma langue. Je pus enfin recommencer à respirer quand son pénis fut propre parce qu'il l'enleva de ma bouche. Ensuite, je levai la tête et regardai Father dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il avait pensé de ma fellation.

Father : Tu n'es pas aller assez loin. Tu es allé plus loin hier, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait cette fois-ci?  
Moi : Parce que je me suis étouffé.  
Father : Tu dois continuer quand même Harry.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Father.

Father me souleva, s'assit par terre et me fit m'asseoir contre son pénis qui recommençait à être dur. Je me frottai contre lui et gémis quand je sentis Father augmenter la puissance des vibrations à l'intérieur de moi.

Father : Suivant!

Je souris en voyant Liam s'approcher de moi et se mettre debout devant mon visage. Liam n'avait pas un très long pénis et j'avais plus de facilité à le mettre au fond de ma bouche mais ça restait quand même difficile.

Father : Je devrais pouvoir le sentir jusqu'ici.

Father indiqua l'endroit où le pénis devrait arriver sur ma gorge et j'hochai la tête. Ensuite, je pris rapidement Liam à l'intérieur de ma bouche et essayai de l'enfoncer jusqu'à l'endroit que Father m'avait dit de le mettre. J'essayai plusieurs fois sans réussir et je vis que Father commençait à s'impatienter alors il agrippa ma mâchoire et me fit arrêter de bouger, avec toujours le pénis de Liam dans ma bouche.

Father : Ouvre ta bouche!

Father appuya fermement sur ma mâchoire et je l'ouvris plus grande. Par la suite, il me fit prendre Liam plus profondément et je commençai à paniquer quand je fus incapable de respirer mais Father ne me laissa pas me séparer et il m'obligea à le prendre encore plus loin. J'essayai de me séparer de lui mais ça ne fonctionna pas et j'eus encore une fois envie de vomir quand Liam vint dans ma bouche. Je fus soulagé quand Father fit reculer ma tête et je commençai à nettoyer le pénis de Liam doucement. Ensuite, Father me fit me séparer et il demanda son avis à Liam.

Liam : Il ne me prenait pas assez loin dans sa gorge tandis que je sentais qu'il y avait l'espace.  
Father : Il faut que tu ouvres ta bouche Harry.  
Moi : Mais ma bouche est ouverte!  
Father : Ne me répond pas! Suivant!

Un autre garçon s'approcha de nous et je le pris dans ma bouche. J'essayai réellement de le prendre plus loin dans ma bouche, j'ouvris ma bouche encore plus grandement mais Father ne fut pas satisfait alors il agrippa encore une fois ma mâchoire et me fit aller beaucoup trop loin parce que le vomis remonta et je n'eus d'autre choix que de pousser le garçon et de vomir par terre. Je savais que Father était fâché contre moi parce qu'il était tendu.

Je poussai un cri quand il m'enleva la chose vibrante d'à l'intérieur de moi. Non, c'était à moi. C'était mon cadeau et il n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever. C'était Noël. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché.

Moi : C'est mon cadeau!  
Father : Tu n'es pas assez grand pour l'avoir.  
Moi : Mais bien sûr que je suis assez grand!  
Father : Tu n'es pas capable de sucer correctement alors tu ne mérites pas de cadeau.  
Moi : Mais tout le monde en a eu un! Ce n'est pas juste!  
Father : Tu avais seulement à sucer correctement.  
Moi : Mais je suce correctement! Ils ont trop un gros pénis ce n'est pas de ma faute!  
Father : Tu ne fais pas d'effort!  
Moi : Oui je fais des efforts! C'est mon cadeau! Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler!

Je me levai précipitamment de sur Father et courrai rapidement dans ma chambre sans écouter ce qu'il me disait. Je ne voulais plus l'écouter parce qu'il était méchant. C'était mon cadeau et il n'avait pas le droit de me l'enlever seulement parce que je n'étais pas capable de prendre les plus grands au fond de ma gorge. C'était Noël et moi aussi j'avais le droit d'avoir un cadeau!

Je poussai un cri quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Je voyais dans le regard de Father qu'il était encore plus fâché contre moi mais moi aussi j'étais fâché contre lui. Il n'était pas gentil avec moi.

Father : Tu vas retourner au salon et tout de suite!  
Moi : Non! C'est Noël et je ne veux pas sucer tous les garçons! Je n'ai même pas de cadeau alors pourquoi je me forcerais pour te faire plaisir tandis que je n'ai rien en échange!?

Father s'approcha rapidement de moi et il me souleva sur son épaule, me faisant crier. J'essayai de me débattre pour qu'il me lâche mais il ne me laissa pas faire et il m'apporta au salon. Je ne voulais pas tous les sucer!

Je poussai un cri quand Father me fit me coucher sur le dos sur le plancher et qu'il m'enleva mon chandail. Ensuite, il dit à Liam d'agripper mes mains et il agrippa mes pieds. Je commençai à me débattre mais ils étaient plus fort que moi alors j'étais incapable de me libérer de leur emprise.

Father : Vous allez tous éjaculer sur Harry!  
Moi : Non!  
Father : C'est un ordre!

Je commençai à encore plus me débattre quand les plus grands vinrent tous se mettre autour de moi et qu'ils commencèrent à se masturber. Je poussai un cri quand le premier commença à venir sur mon ventre. Je fermai rapidement les yeux et continuai de me débattre en sentant le liquide de tous les autres sur moi. Je me sentais sale. J'étais collant et je ne voulais plus être là. J'en avais partout, même dans les cheveux et je voulais que ça s'arrête.

Father : Alors Harry, comment tu te sens?  
Moi : Sale...  
Father : Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de me répondre ou tu vas continuer?  
Moi : Je vais arrêter...  
Father : Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et m'obéir?  
Moi : Oui Father.  
Father : Alors nettoie leur pénis.  
Moi : Oui Father.

Liam lâcha mes bras doucement et j'ouvris les yeux. Je poussai un gémissement en voyant tous les pénis, m'assis et commençai à les mettre dans ma bouche pour les nettoyer un à la suite de l'autre. J'avais mal à la bouche parce que je n'étais pas habitué de l'utiliser autant mais il fallait que je continus parce que je ne voulais pas que Father me punisse de nouveau.

Father : Les garçons, maintenant que votre membre est propre, vous allez nettoyer Harry.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et ils me firent me coucher sur le dos pour ensuite commencer à sucer mon corps. Je commençai à me tortiller dans tous les sens en sentant autant de bouches sur mon corps et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir parce que c'était très agréable. Ils étaient un peu plus qu'une quinzaine et ça m'excitait tellement.

Après quelques minutes, ils avaient terminé alors ils se séparent de moi. J'aimais quand Father n'était plus fâché contre moi et qu'il me donnait du plaisir. Je n'avais pas aimé que les plus vieux viennent sur mon corps mais j'avais adoré qu'ils me nettoient tous avec leur bouche.

Father : Aller, tout le monde au lit.

Tous les grands firent un sourire à Father et ils montèrent tous dans leur chambre. Pour ma part, je m'assis sur le sol et commençai à jouer avec mes mains parce que je savais que Father n'en avait pas encore terminé avec moi. Je sursautai quand je le sentis se coller contre moi mais j'entourai mes bras autour de son cou et il me souleva. Nous allâmes dans sa chambre puis dans la salle de bain et il me posa dans la baignoire. Par la suite, il commença à faire couler l'eau chaude, mit des bulles et il vint dans le bain avec moi. Je collai mon dos contre son torse et commençai à jouer avec les bulles. J'aimais beaucoup ce genre de bain. C'était très relaxant. Je souris quand Father se colla contre moi pour arrêter l'eau et qu'il me fit me coucher contre lui. Il entoura ses bras autour de mon torse et caressa doucement la peau de mon ventre.

Father : Je vais te redonner ton cadeau si tu es sage.  
Moi : Je suis désolé Father. J'essayais vraiment de les prendre creux mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.  
Father : Tu dois faire plus d'effort.  
Moi : Pourquoi?  
Father : Parce que tu es toujours vierge et qu'il faut que tu saches utiliser d'autres parties de ton corps. Tu dois savoir prendre un pénis au complet dans ta bouche.  
Moi : Pourquoi je suis toujours vierge?  
Father : Parce que tu me rapportes plus en étant vierge.  
Moi : Mais j'ai envie d'avoir un pénis à l'intérieur de moi.  
Father : Ça n'arrivera pas Harry.  
Moi : Mais pourquoi? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le dire. Ça peut rester notre secret.  
Father : Non Harry, tu restes vierge et si j'apprends que tu m'as désobéi, je te vends.

Je fis de gros yeux en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne m'avait jamais menacé de me vendre. Jamais. Alors je comprenais qu'il ne fallait pas que je fasse l'amour parce que je voulais rester avec Father toute ma vie. Je ne voulais pas être séparé de lui.

Moi : Si un jour je peux, je veux que ça soit ton pénis.  
Father : D'accord.

Je souris, me retournai et commençai à le sucer parce que je voulais lui montrer que j'étais capable de bien faire cela. Que j'étais capable de sucer comme les grands le faisaient et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Father vint dans ma bouche. J'étais heureux de pouvoir le faire venir rapidement dans ma bouche mais je savais qu'il faisait exprès et qu'il ne se retenait pas parce que d'habitude, je pouvais le sucer 10 minutes sans que rien ne se produise.

Father : Tu dois ouvrir plus ta bouche.  
Moi : Mais j'en suis incapable.  
Father : Ouvre ta bouche.

J'ouvris la bouche et il mit sa main sur ma mâchoire et il me la fit ouvrir encore plus grand. J'étais incapable de l'ouvrir comme ça sans son aide. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait. Mais j'allais essayer de l'ouvrir encore plus pour lui et pour qu'il soit fier de moi.

Father : Aller, couche toi sur le dos je vais te laver les cheveux.

Je souris, m'avançai dans le bain et couchai ma tête sur ses jambes. Il commença à mouiller mes cheveux et à me les nettoyer et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux parce que c'était très agréable. Je frissonnai quand il commença à passer ses mains sur mon corps et souris en sentant sa main entre mes fesses. J'aimais tellement quand il me touchait.

Father : C'est ton tour.

Je m'assis rapidement, me retournai vers lui, mis du savon dans ma main et commençai à laver ses jambes. Puis je remontai mes mains et commençai à laver son pénis et ses testicules en jouant délicatement avec ceux-ci parce que je savais que c'était sensible. Ensuite, Father souleva son bassin et je commençai à nettoyer ses fesses. Je m'amusai à passer ma main entre celles-ci parce que je savais que Father aimait beaucoup ça. Je nettoyai son torse, jouai avec ses tétons et terminai par laver ses bras. J'aimais beaucoup le laver et j'aimais quand lui me lavait.

Moi : Voilà.

Il sourit, sortit du bain et me souleva pour me faire sortir moi aussi. Il m'enroula dans une serviette et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain. Une fois dans la chambre, il me coucha sur son lit, vint se mettre par-dessus moi et commença à frotter mon corps dans le but de le sécher. Je n'hésitai pas à ouvrir mes cuisses pour qu'il sèche tout correctement et il commença à crémer mon corps. C'était nouveau. Avant il ne me mettait pas de crème mais maintenant, il m'en mettait toujours parce que ça rendait ma peau beaucoup plus douce et agréable au toucher.

Father : Tu es tellement bon, tu n'as même pas jouis de la soirée.  
Moi : Mais je me suis échappé un tout petit peu sur ton fauteuil.  
Father : Mais tu n'as pas éjaculé et je suis très fier de toi.  
Moi : J'aime quand tu es fier de moi.  
Father : Pour ça, je vais te redonner ton cadeau.  
Moi : Merci!

J'entourai rapidement mes bras autour de son cou et me collai contre lui. Il me garda contre lui et nous allâmes en dessous des couvertures. J'aimais tellement dormir avec lui et j'étais heureux de le faire à chaque soir parce que c'était moi le préféré. J'étais trop cool et il m'aimait autant que moi je l'aimais. Je poussai un petit gémissement quand Father entra son doigt à l'intérieur de moi mais ne dis rien parce que j'étais habitué maintenant. Ça faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il dormait en étant en moi et quand il s'enlevait le matin, son doigt était tout fripé mais ça ne me dérangeait pas parce que je dormais vraiment très bien quand il était à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais hâte de m'endormir et d'avoir son pénis en moi un jour, mais je savais que ça n'allait pas être tout de suite, mais j'avais hâte que ça l'arrive parce que j'étais certain que j'allais très bien dormir...


End file.
